


Marry You

by svngshinin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Boys In Love, Crack, Fluff, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Song: Marry You (Bruno Mars), drunk marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:02:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svngshinin/pseuds/svngshinin
Summary: The boys decide to go to Las Vegas for Jeongin’s birthday weekend. While drunk Hyunjin decides he wants to marry Jeongin, so they do what anyone would do. Get married in Vegas.Inspired by the song Marry You by Bruno Mars
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Marry You

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short, no it’s really short, but I randomly had this idea while listening to Marry You so I just kinda rolled with it

Giggles and music could be heard throughout the hotel room. Eight best friends all sitting in a circle playing drinking games while in Vegas may not be the greatest idea, but in their heads it is. After a day full of casinos they decided the best idea was the just drink in their hotel room. Minho being a bartender knowing how to make drinks well, means who needs to go spend a bunch of money at a bar? Not going to a bar also means avoiding creepy people and straight people that just want a quick fuck and drop, which none of the boys really want. 

“You know I blew half the money I saved for this weekend at the casino earlier” Changbin laughs as the others laugh with him. 

“Says the loaded one” Hyunjin scoffs with a laugh. 

“Not our fault you just suck at gambling” Chan slurs as he takes another shot. 

“Hey Innie, you having fun?” Felix asks as said boy giggles at nothing again. 

“Fuck yeah” Jeongin slurs out with a dopey smile. 

“Happy birthday,” Jisung says happily as pours a shot for himself and lifts it up. 

“Happy birthday Innie!” everyone cheers, clinking their glasses before downing their shots. 

“Thank you, everyone, you really made this great” Jeongin says with a smile after downing his shot. 

“Happy birthday baby” Hyunjin whispers to Jeongin with a smile. 

“Thank you Jin” Jeongin replies before pecking Hyunjin on the lips. 

“For once I’m really happy Minho is a bartender cause these drinks are good as hell,” Jisung says as he sips his watermelon margarita. 

“Shut up, you never complained before,” Minho says with a laugh as he bumps knees with the other. 

“You know we should do something dumb” Hyunjin announces as everyone is laughing with each other. 

“Like?” Seungmin asks with a head tilt that reminds everyone of a puppy. 

“We’re already dumb what more can we do?” Felix asks with a playful scoff. 

“Not everyone is as dumb as the twins” Changbin states with a laugh. 

“Hey!” Jisung and Felix yell with fake offense. 

“Hey baby,” Hyunjin says to Jeongin with a small smirk. 

“Yes, angel?” Jeongin asks as he blinks up at the older. 

“I think I wanna marry you,” Hyunjin says causing Minho to choke on his drink. 

“Well shit, I like this idea,” Minho says as Jisung pats his back. 

“Well, where’s my ring,” Jeongin asks as he sips his strawberry daiquiri. 

“One second,” Hyunjin says and stands up before wobbling to his bag. 

Hyunjin shuffles around through his bag before pulling out what he was looking for. He opens up the plastic and stumbles back to Jeongin presenting what he found, a blue raspberry flavored ring pop. 

“Marry me,” Hyunjin says drunkenly. 

“Okay” Jeongin giggles out as he holds out his hand for Hyunjin to slip the ring pop on. 

“You got my favorite flavor” Jeongin drunkenly giggles along with Hyunjin. 

“As the responsible adult among us, I say let’s fucking go,” Chan says with a laugh. 

“But we’re taking ubers because I am more responsibale than all of you hoes” Chan adds, mispronouncing words. 

“Bitches this be important” Changbin announces loudly. 

“Who’s the best man and maid of honor” Changbin adds. 

“It doesn’t matter as long as I am flower girl of course,” Felix says with an eye roll. 

“Why can’t I be the flower girl?” Jisung whines while flapping his arms like a small penguin. 

“Because I am the pretty little fairy princess and only the pretty fairy princess gets to be flower girl” Felix argues before sticking out his tongue. 

“We don’t even need them, we’re literally going to a random chapel in Vegas?” Seungmin says with a scoff. 

“We should go to that Elvis chapel and have Elvis be the priest!” Changbin announces with a laugh. 

“Let’s just go” Chan states as he ushers everyone out of the room. 

“Let’s go get married” Hyunjin laughs as he pulls Jeongin along. 

“Does that mean Kkami will be our son?” Jeongin asks as all the boys stumble to the elevator. 

“Well duh,” Hyunjin says making Jeongin start giggling. 

“Yay! No more child support!” Jeongin announces gleefully while attempting to pump his fist, but almost punching Changbin instead in his drunk state. 

All the boys stumble out of the elevator and hotel, bright smiles and laughter filling everywhere they go. Chan being the “responsible one” calls an uber and thanks to Changbin guides them to go to the Elvis Chapel. The group all discuss how the wedding will go and how an after party will be needed. Jeongin just sucking and licking his ring so that his hand doesn’t get sticky. 

When they arrive at their destination all eight boys get out of the uber and walk into the chapel. Hyunjin and Jeongin’s hands are clasped together tightly as they rush inside wanting to do this. They walk up to the altar, everything being in place. 

“Just say I do,” Hyunjin says while holding onto Jeongin’s hands tightly. 

“I do,” Jeongin says with a giggle. 

“Tell me right now baby, say I do” Jeongin adds with the brightest, drunkest smile you could see. 

“I do” Hyunjin confirms, matching the younger’s smile on his own face. 

“You may kiss” is all that’s heard before they kiss sealing the deal. 

Hyunjin holds Jeongin close with a bright smile. They both giggle into each other, beginning to feel a bit drowsy. 

“Can't leave me now Yang Jeongin” Hyunjin states with a playful evil laugh. 

“Good,” Jeongin says with an equally playful evil laugh. 

“If we wake up and you want to divorce that’s cool,” Hyunjin says with a small smile. 

“You wouldn’t blame me?” Jeongin asks softly. 

“No, I won’t blame you” Hyunjin confirms as he puts a strand of Jeongin’s hair behind his ear. 

“It doesn’t matter since it was fun babe,” Jeongin says with a smile. 

The group heads back to the hotel for a fun little honeymoon party. They all get even more wasted, if possible, and just have fun together. The morning after Hyunjin and Jeongin smile happily at each other and admire the little marriage certificate next to them. No regrets between them, until they see the charges on their credit cards for $200 each from the marriage license.

**Author's Note:**

> So kinda don’t know much about getting married in Vegas so I just wrote what I had an idea on. I hope you enjoyed this cute little crack oneshot <333


End file.
